Father and Son
by Capitan Shibby
Summary: Narcissa glimpses a rarelyseen affectionate side of her husband.


**Title:** Father and Son 

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Lucius/Narcissa...?

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** Narcissa glimpses an rarely-seen affectionate side of her husband.

**Copyright:** All places and characters are owned J.K Rowling, yes? xD

**A/N: **I wrote this a while ago, posted in on my el jay, and got NO feedback. So I figured 'wow, must suck,' and abandoned it for several months. Then, the other day I was going through old files (I never realized just how many unfinished sotries I have o.o) and found this. So I thought I'd ressurect it and post it. Yay! xD Anyway, just some Malfoy love, because the Malfoys ARE love. Always will be, no matter how evil they get. Or how bastardly.

Narcissa wasn't usually one for nostalgia. Or even for the characeristic blubbering that her husband and his 'friends' usually thrust herself, along with her friends, into. But right then, she felt the need to blubber, as she sat on the large porch in their front lawn, knitting abandoned. Most thought she wasn't one for such laboring tasks, but she found she enjoyed it greatly. She liked to see little Draco running about in something she herself had made, and not bought from the best baby store in London. Something she had made come about, much like the little boy out in the yard now, but not by money or fame alone. She sat, eyes glued to her husband of only a few years, and a soft smile curving her thin lips.

Ever since she had come to know her husband in school, she had always known he wasn't one for pleasantries or emotions. In fact, the only reason Draco had come along was with the help of a bit too much alcohol in his system. She had married Lucius knowing that fact, and many said the real reason she married him was not for love, but for money. Narcissa couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

When Draco had been born, she had been worried he wouldn't get the love he desired or needed. Narcissa herself had grown up with her father dead and her mother rarely around, and had been raised by a particularily large woman named Drusilla and a handful of house elves. She didn't know much about Lucius' home life, other then his father was abusive and his mother a drunk. And so her fears were instilled, that the two rather unwilling parents would come to be just like the parents they themselves hated; negligent, and even borderline abusive.

Narcissa stood and walked to the steps leading down to the stone walkway. Her shoes were silent as she stood, long hair blowing in the wind, watching the two young men in the grass. Draco was only a few months old, barely learning his first words that were only a long series of sputtering babbles. He had learned how to crawl a while back, and Narcissa had been hoping he'd learn to walk soon so she wouldn't have to worry about him hitting his head on things like the coffee table. He had gotten many severe cuts because of the marble piece of furniture. Lucius hadn't been very involved in the matter of Draco's education, but instead had been worried about things that only pertained to his master. But now all the doubts that Lucius would turn negligent evaporated from her mind.

Draco stood on tiny bootied feet (ones she had made, of course), arms outstretched towards a crouching Lucius who smiled and held out his hands. While Lucius called to his infant son, Draco wobbled as he took his first step. Wobble, step, wobble, step. By the time he reached Lucius' steady arms, he was red faced and panting, a determined look in his warm gray eyes. Lucius laughed softly, hugging his son warmly and praising him openly as he ran his fingers over his son's smooth bald head. "Good boy, Draco. Good boy," he murmured softly.

Narcissa raised a hand to her quivering mouth, clutching at her breast as her heart seemed to expand and threaten to burst from her flesh. Lucius turned, smiling at her in a way she could only remember him doing in school after playing a nasty prank on someone, and beckoned her to him. "Come congratulate your son, Narcissa," he called, smiling as Draco waved his arms at her. Narcissa smiled, and quickly wiped the tears of joy from her face.

They were father and son, once.


End file.
